


Scorpius's Pants

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bi!Scorpius, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Underwear, magical pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: Scorpius likes to show his best friend Albus every pair of pants he buys and it's an absolute torture for Albus and the huge crush he has on Scorpius.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxlfoydraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxlfoydraco/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for [mxlfoydraco](http://mxlfoydraco.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr  
> Based on [this text post](http://applepie3399.tumblr.com/post/146378708315/but-imagine-scorpius-being-super-enthusiastic) of mine on Tumblr  
> You can also like & reblog [the fic on Tumblr ](http://applepie3399.tumblr.com/post/149617367440/scorpiuss-pants)

Albus knew every pair of pants Scorpius has bought since their 4th year. Not because he was purposely trying to see and memorize them but because Scorpius has enthusiastically shown each and every pair to him. Closely. Actually, “shown” was a weak word to describe it. “Shoved in Albus’s face” was more close to the truth. And since it was their 7th year - that meant it was roughly 3 years of Albus getting an eyeful of Scorpius’s pants.

And it has been an absolute torture for him! It was bad enough that he was in love with his best mate and shared a dormitory with him. He really didn’t need to have a very fit pert arse shoved in his face every time Scorpius decided to go shopping. And Scorpius has taken quite a liking to shopping. And that, in turn, made things even worse for Albus.

He had seen it all – so many colours, textures, patterns, and images. A pair of extra tight black short boxer briefs had almost made him sob in pleasure and agony alike. He didn’t need any wank material in the forms of magazines or pictures. Scorpius has provided him with enough visuals to last him for years. It was a sweet torture for his body and a bitter one for his heart.

But he has decided not to dwell on his unrequited love, as impossible as that was. So he took a deep sigh and sat on his bed, burying his hands in his dark messy locks. He just needed to clear his mi—

“Albus!” the dormitory door slammed open and a very enthusiastic Scorpius walked in. “You’re awake now! I want to show you something.”

He didn’t waste any time before standing in front of Albus, turning around, and shoving his trousers down, revealing a pair of tight dark grey boxer briefs with a huge glossy golden snitch on the right arsecheek.

Albus crossed his legs, teenage hormones and sexual desire were quickly making themselves known in the form of a nice tent in his trousers. He was certain his cheeks were getting hot as well. And he could bet his voice would come somewhat strangled when he spoke.

“Great, Scorpius, They’re lovely.”

At least it would be over soon and he could excuse himself into the bathroom and wank until he sees stars. Or rather – constellations. One in particular. But what has ever gone his way? Scorpius craned his neck to see Albus.

“Those are special, Albus! Latest hit on the wizarding market. The snitch moves!”

Perhaps all of Albus’s blood has gone south already and he couldn’t think well enough but he couldn’t see the snitch moving at all. There it was, staying still on the right arsecheek.

“Um, it doesn’t seem to move, Scorpius.”

Scorpius grinned widely at him, eyes twinkling with amusement. “It does! You have to touch and rub it clockwise three times and then it flies.”

The words “touch” and “rub” ringed in Albus’s head with such intensity he thought he might get dizzy and feint. And in his opinion, getting a heart attack was equally possible, considering his heart was just about ready to burst. He also might’ve been embarrassed by the strangled noise he made if he has heard it through the buzzing in his ears.

“Albus? Earth to Albus, are you feeling ok?”

Albus was feeling more than ok. He managed a weak “yeah” and Scorpius smiled again.

“Come on, rub the snitch!”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Albus reached for the glossy image, fingers touching hesitantly until Scorpius shoved his arse firmly against them. Albus wanted to grab and squeeze but he resisted the urge and only rubbed his fingers gently against the snitch three times in clockwise movements. The golden ball’s wings fluttered and it darted across Scorpius’s butt, disappearing somewhere at the front. Scorpius laughed in delight before he picked up his trousers, zipped them, and sat next to Albus.

“It’s great, isn’t it? I picked them with you in mind.” The smile turned a tad sad and the atmosphere changed drastically. “I’m a bit oblivious, aren’t I? It took me time to realize some things.“

Albus wasn’t sure which emotion to feel first – confusion, anxiety, hope??? He would need an emotional holiday after this day was over.

“Wha-what things?

Scorpius was silent for a moment, biting his lower lip. “That I am attracted to boys the way I am to girls. That I am very attracted to you in particular. That you feel the same way towards me. That I was a fool for ever thinking that anyone could make me happier than you can. A few other things as well but they’re not that important right now.”

Albus was gobsmacked, lips parted slightly. Scorpius’s eyes fixed on them. 

“Albus… may I kiss you?”

Albus nodded enthusiastically and leaned towards the other boy for a slightly uncoordinated kiss, bumping their noses and knocking Scorpius with his eagerness. They both tumbled into the bed in an extremely uncomfortable position of twisted spines and entwined legs. But neither cared much as they both laughed merrily into the kiss.

And the snitch flew a few more times that day.


End file.
